suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Helva T. Lontis
Helva T. Lontis (ヘルヴァ・T・ロンティス, Heruva T. Rontisu) was an Emnetwiht Quasi-Brave who fought in the War with the Visitors over 500 years prior to the story. She was the original human form of Vincra: The Fourteenth Beast Who Binds Brightly '''and the original owner of the Carillon / Dug Weapon Mornēn. Background '''Helva T. Lontis was an Emnetwiht/Human who was born over 500 years prior to the story. At some unknown point, she became a Quasi-Brave and was assigned to a Carillon which she used to fight against many beasts and enemies with. Destruction of the Surface One year after the final battle against the Visitor - Elq Hrqstn, Helva was living a peaceful life in an Emnetwiht settlement when she heard a telepathic announcement from Jade Nail, who was the last remaining Poteau. In his message, Jade Nail informed everyone that he had no intention to continue the war because there was no meaning to further bloodshed as the end was coming and "Soon, you shall personally walk towards an end that is more terrifying than death.''Suka Moka Volume 6, Chapter 1 - 「Without Taking Each Other's Hands」- Hearts to Hearts -''" ''Jade Nail then offered to spare everyone who could reach him from that fate by turning them into Imps and gave them all one night to decide (under the presumption that he had more time left). After the announcement was over, Helva then reconvened with the other Emnetwihts to discuss his offer, however, due to differing opinions, soon everyone started arguing and it eventually turned into a massacre. Being the strongest there, Helva was the sole survivor of the incident. Out of hatred and a desire for revenge against Jade Nail for the inadvertent massacre of her people, Helva chose to head to his location to confront and kill him using the Carillon, Mornēn, which she had picked up to defend herself with. Confronting Jade Nail / Transformation into Vincra Making her way to Jade Nail, Helva started turning into a beast, but though she was badly hurt, she eventually made it to Jade Nail. In front of the Visitor, Helva informed Jade Nail as to what had transpired with her people and how she thought that what he said was a joke. In her half-beast state, Helva emotionlessly asked Jade Nail if this was what he meant when he said, ''"Soon, you shall all personally walk towards an end that is more terrifying than death." Helva then declared that her personality was going to disappear soon and that she wanted to fight Jade Nail as herself as Helva T. Lontis, while she was still human. Thinking about it, Jade Nail accepts Helva's resolve and the two fight. In the middle of their fight, Helva furiously starts screaming out her beliefs about humanity's potential when everyone is joined together and as she frustratingly questions why everyone became separated in the end, she screams and completes her transformation into the Beast known as 'Vincra.'. Killing Jade Nail and Sealing After Helva completes her transformation into a Beast, Jade Nail notices that Helva has become a mass of black fog. Still determined to kill Jade Nail, the black fog continues to strike at him with Mornēn. The battle immediately ends with Jade Nail being impaled with Mornēn and his own lance taken. As Vincra is blasted away by the shockwave erupting from the blade, Helva (as Vincra) then used the last of her powers to curse Jade Nail by sealing parts of itself into his body and into her Carillon, Mornēn. After the battle, the sword falls out from Jade Nail's wound into the ground. Looking at it, Jade Nail compliments Helva for her brilliant display of chivalry while noticing the beast's curse. Mentally analyzing the curse, Jade Nail considers removing the curse himself, however decides against in favor of having Ebon Candle dispel when he later re-awoke. Jade Nail then decides to keep his scar instead of healing it in honor of Helva and leaves. As he leaves, Jade Nail ponders what his next move should be and internally remarks about how the Poteau's plan has failed and how he must get back to their star-ship to discuss with the others about repairing the situation. After Jade Nail leaves the area, Vincra wraps itself around Mornēn and melts itself into the blade. Helva/Vincra then slept for over 400 years until it was re-discovered by the Guardian Wings Military, 100 years prior to the story. Appearance When she was human, Helva had the physical form of a young woman in her late teens to her early twenties. She had long silver hair and a relatively thin body. As Vincra, Helva takes the physical form of a mass of black fog with blue eyes. Personality From what can be seen from Helva, Helva possessed the very qualities of a Heroic Brave. She was brave, courageous and very self-sacrificing enough to challenge Jade Nail who was a god. She also cared a great deal for human beings and was willing to do anything to protect them. She also carried the fervent belief that while humans were weak, if people combined their powers, then they could do anything or even become strong enough to take down a god. Alternatively, Helva also possessed a very unforgiving side especially when Jade Nail inadvertently caused the demise of her people. She became determined to kill him and even allowed herself to turn into a Beast, so that she could curse him to make sure that if the other Poteau tried to revive him, she would be revived too. Weapon Helva's main weapon was the Dug Weapon 'Mornēn' which is an ashen-red Dug Weapon that connects people together by using its power to form emphatic links with others and then empower those people through their emotional bonds. After it is possessed by Vincra, Mornēn's power becomes corrupted and is revealed to have the power to mentally control people by forcibly dominating a person's mind using the sound of the bells. Later, it is revealed that Mornēn/Vincra can then transform its victims into an monstrous irregularly shaped abominations. Abilities Venenum Enhanced Strength By channeling her Venenum to her arms, Helva could enhance strength to superhuman levels. She can easily punch rocks and was strong enough to take on a Poteau by herself. Venenum Enhanced Speed By channeling her Venenum to her legs, Helva could moves at speeds faster than the human eyes. It is through this ability that she could keep up with Jade Nail, a Poteau. Swordsmanship In life, Helva was a skilled swordsman and adventurer. She could take down monsters with her sword and was able to survive an all-night massacre that destroyed the village she was in as a result of humans bickering and fighting over differing opinions about what to do about Jade Nail's offer. Spell-Casting and Curse Manipulation As a Quasi-Brave and Somatagist (Spelluser), Helva had advanced curse manipulation skills. She was able to curse Jade Nail with a curse that destroyed Sky Island 2 and was able to ensure her own revival by sealing herself into Mornēn. Beast Abilities Mind Control As Vincra, Helva con control people's minds using both hers and Mornēn's ability to bind people together using the sounds of bells. Transfiguration In her transformed state, Helva/Vincra has the ability to transform the people that it controls into monstrous abominations to attack and kill others with. Trivia * In the Emnetwiht language, Vincra means the bonds/connections between people.' ''In Latin, 'Vincra' is derived from the late latin word, '''pervinca or pervincire' ''which means to '''bind thoroughly. The word's spelling comes from the late Latin words,'' per-'' which means “thoroughly” and vincio which means “to bind, fetter.” References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters Category:Emnetwihts Category:Quasi-Braves Category:Deceased Characters